1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel type image display device having a clear borderless design without a case forming the external appearance thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a flat panel type image display device, in which a coupling structure between a panel guide and a bottom case is improved so as to increase coupling force therebetween and durability thereof, and an assembly method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As flat panel display devices have been used in monitors of personal computers, portable terminals, and various information apparatuses, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device, an organic light emitting diode display device, etc. are employed.
In these flat panel display devices, a display panel displaying an image is loaded on a separate guide bracket or panel guide and is assembled with the inside of a front cover or a back cover forming the external appearance of a flat panel display device. Particularly, in the case of a liquid crystal display device, since a liquid crystal panel does not emit light spontaneously, a backlight unit is provided on the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel and then the liquid crystal panel is assembled with a panel guide and a back cover.
In order to satisfy various consumer demands for light weight and slimness as well as a fine design, flat panel type image display devices in which no front cover or top case forming the external appearance of the display device is formed, i.e., flat panel type image display devices having a clear borderless design, have been developed.
Conventionally, a flat panel type image display device having a clear borderless design is assembled by attaching an image display panel to a panel guide and coupling the panel guide with a bottom case in which a backlight unit is received.
However, according to light weight and slimness trends of flat panel type image display devices, panel guides and bottom cases are gradually changed to have light weight and slimness and thus, thicknesses of the panel guides and the bottom cases are reduced and coupling force therebetween is weakened.
In a general coupling structure between a panel guide and a bottom case, coupling hooks of the bottom case are coupled with coupling holes of the panel guide. However, if the thicknesses of the panel guide and the bottom case are reduced, the thicknesses and the areas of the coupling holes and the coupling hooks are reduced, coupling force therebetween is weakened. Thus, the panel guide and the bottom case are easily separated from each other due to even small impact and vibration, and durability of the panel guide and the bottom case is lowered.